Index of Places
PLACE; WHAT’S THERE; LOCATION Aberystwyth; Farming village; Arable Republic Aen; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Aerolith Swamp; Meteor impact site, rock still intact; Southeast Dreadmire Agnathan Mountains; Neanderthals, chimera, giants, giant eagles, dinosaurs, orcs; East of Dreadmire Aleqasina; Lizardfolk village; South of Angel Swamp Amandla; Half-orc thorp, espouse harmony with all races; Fork where Meander and Fowl rivers meet Ambernack ; Farming village; Arable Republic Anahuac; Lizardfolk village; Southeast of Sludgewood Marsh Angel Swamp; Area of swamp where every plant and animal is white; East of Merganser Estuary Anguis Vernax; Serpent village, chuul; Wildmarshes Arable Republic; Democratic farming country; humans; auroch cows; halflings; North of Dreadmire Armag ; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Awoi; Serpent village; Merganser Estuary Bad Rock Pond; Muddy moat that formed around meteor at Aerolith Swamp; Aerolith Swamp Banedour Grasslands; Grassy plains, goblins, gaul cows, blink dogs, gold dragon; Thalass Emirate Bark; Bushfolk Halfling thorp; Eastern Dreadmire Bartizan ; Large fort city; Thalass Emirate Bastionhold; Large fort city; Arable Republic Big Frog Lake; Spanned by a buoyant foot bridge, colossal frog; Southwest of Dreadmire Bivona Bend ; Large whaling town; Thalass Emirate Boiling Point; Corsair thorp, vampirate halfling, merrow ogres, Big Frog Lake Braethwaite; Small town sized Alligataur colony, Center Dreadmire; near Cypress Deadfall Brecon; Farming village; Arable Republic Brokentree; Large wild elf town; Big Frog Lake coast Bywater; Large whaling town; Thalass Emirate Caldera Swamp; Weaves through a series of crumbling calderas; Agnathan Mountains Canyon of Ten Thousand Smokes; Ash laden valley of fumaroles, fire giants, belkers; Agnathan Mountains Caramotte; Small fort city; Thalass Emirate Carolp; Whaling village; Thalass Emirate Cauldrons; Lakes inside a series of calderas; Agnathan Mountains Caverns of the Witch-Queen; Lair of Salina, self-imposed ruler of the salt swamp; Great Salt Swamp Cay Bay; Saltwater bay, Alluvial Elves, merfolk, dolphins, whales, etc; South and east coastline areas Caybeach; Large whaling town; Thalass Emirate Chenier; Fishing village; Seamarsh/Thalass Emirate Churlie’s Bunion; Large rock gnome city; Agnathan Mountains Claerwater; Large whaling town; Thalass Emirate Cliffwash; Large whaling town; Thalass Emirate Copse of Verdurzuzu; Evil lair, amidst a circle of Tree Devils & undead trees, Center Dreadmire in the Perdition Creedence; Large whaling town; Thalass Emirate Crescent-on-the-Marsh; Bayou Halfling thorp, Northwestern Dreadmire on Meander River Cribb; Hamlet of Cribbets, Near Big Frog Lake; north shore of Fowl River Crockdown; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Crumbling Cliffs; Falling cliff face near Sunken City, Floating Monestary, Southern Thalass Emirate/Cay Bay Cyclogenesis Pylon; Metal pylon glows during strange tornadic activity; Northern Dreadmire Cynth Naqi; Lizardfolk village; Northeastern Dreadmire Cypress Deadfall; Remnants of blasted redwoods, fungi, oozes, slimes, cultists; Center Dreadmire Dalrymple Inlet; Bayou Halfling thorp; Northwestern Dreadmire Darkheart Swamp; Home to the fabled ambrosia moss; Southern Dreadmire Darkness Falls; Waterfall covering dwarven mine; Ophel Highlands Dawlin; Bayou Halfling thorp; East of Darkheart Swamp Delganuuki’aa; Lizardfolk village; Southern Dreadmire Demopolis; Large capitol city, river port, wharves; Arable Republic Dismal Acropolis ; Fort hamlet; Thalass Emirate Dockside; Large port town, river port, docks; Arable Republic Dove Forge; Farming village; Arable Republic Draconian Forest; Redwood trees, dragons, dinosaurs, half-dragons; Southern Agnathan Mountains Dread Bend; Sharp turn in Meander River, ancient tunnel underneath river; Northern Dreadmire Dreadmire; Massive swamp formed after an earthquake; Center and border to nearly everything Drehr; Large whaling town; Thalass Emirate Drypond ; Small cowtown; Thalass Emirate Dullbone; Half-orc thorp, espouse hatred for humans and love for orcs, Fork where Meander & Fowl rivers meet Empire Barrier Reef; Reef across Cay Bay coast, only opening at Jetty Lighthouse; Cay Bay Farlong; Small fort city; Thalass Emirate Fasthold; Large fort city; Thalass Emirate Figment Forest; Forests gnomes, fey, phantom fungus, phase spiders, orcs; Arable Republic/Tromascus (disputed) Forass; Evile Cannibal thorp; Center Dreadmire; in the Perdition Fort Exica ; Fort village; Arable Republic Fort Foothill ; Fort village; Arable Republic Fort Insula; Large fort town; ship docks; Thalass Emirate Fort Mire ; Fort village; Arable Republic Fort Outcast; Fort village; Arable Republic Fort Peniston ; Fort village; Arable Republic Fowl River; Small connecting river from Big Frog Lake to Meander River; South of Dreadmire Garden of Orchidae; Orchidae use this old druid’s grove for their worship; Northeastern Dreadmire Geddon ; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Geistburg; Ruins of small Mud Dwarf city “Ober Archburg”; Agnathan Mountains Gisoad Wanan; Lizardfolk village; Eastern Dreadmire; near Meander River Gnatty Branch; Farming village; Arable Republic Great Salt Swamp; Expansive swamp of salt-caked waterlogged ground; Northeast of Dreadmire Greaux Bridge; Bayou Halfling hamlet, elevated cypress shacks; Western Dreadmire Gruefield Forest; Forest grew on gruesome battlefield, forest gnomes, kobolds, Arable republic Gum Stand; Farming village; Arable republic Haunted Tar Pits; Zombies and skeletons are trapped in tar; Southeastern edge of Dreadmire Hibernaculum; Haunted overwinter site for extinct races of insects; Eastern edge of Dreadmire Highland Forest; Oak, hickory, pine, mountain/stone giants, bronze dragons; Agnathan Mountains Hillmarshes; Flooded lowland hills; hippogeese; orcs; harpies; Southeast of Ophel Highlands; near Torshire Hiti; Lizardfolk village; Southern Dreadmire near Fowl River Hive of Qualm; Thorp of Qualm worshipers that obey the Necrocompa; Center Dreadmire in Perdition southern edge Hobb Knob; Nomenary gnome village; Ophel Highlands Humbleton; Farming village; Arable Republic Hurricane Cove; Cove used by fisher folk to ride out storms, nymphs; Big Frog Lake Invention Graveyard; Technology dump of visitors from the future; Center Dreadmire south of Cypress Deadfall Iota; Bayou Halfling thorp; Center Dreadmire on Fowl River Istrouma; Bayou Halfling hamlet, sod homes; Northwestern Dreadmire Itkytala; Lizardfolk village; Southwestern Dreadmire Itlanacuol; Lizardfolk village; Eastern Dreadmire Jagged Forest; Fraser furs, red spruce, wood elves, harpies, giants; Agnathan Mountains Jeningus Oil Hole; Oozing crude oil pools up into a caldera; Southern edge of the Hillmarshes Jetty Lighthouse; Marks only safe ship passage through the barrier reef; Cay Bay/Thalass Emirate Jumon ; Whaling village; Thalass Emirate Kether; Farming village; Arable republic Kettle Holler; Nomenary gnome village; Ophel Highlands Kiha Mokupuni; Means “Serpent Island”, Wikiwiki Gnomes, viper snakes; South of Mangrove Saltmarsh/Cay Bay Knobbleberry Fen; Bushfolk Halfling community of Vorace worshippers; Center Dreadmire eastern Perdition edge Labadiev; Lizardfolk village; Northern edge of Dreadmire Laon ; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Lethe River; Carries runoff to Hillmarshes, Simmering River; Agnathan Mountains Light Knight; Freak knight fortress protected by holy light; Center Dreadmire barely inside the Perdition Loam ; Fishing village; Seamarsh/Thalass emirate Lobdell; Fall and spring home for Mountain Nomads; Southeastern Agnathan Mtns. (not on map) Loghale Forest; Oak, maple, centaurs, high elves, owlbears, orcs; Thalass Emirate Loor; Large whaling city, sea port, wharves; Thalass Emirate Lorgrave Mountains; Storm giants, orcs; South of the Great Salt Swamp Losthome Hills; Gnolls, orcs, wild elves, halflings; South of Big Frog Lake Magma Marsh; Lava from Modan volcano winds its way through this marsh; Eastern Dreadmire Mandible Trenasse; Canal connecting Meander River to Dalrymple Inlet; Near Sludgewood Marsh on Meander River Mangrove Saltmarsh; Mangrove treants; green hags; hydras; mire giants; giant owls; South of Dreadmire north of Kiha Mokupuni Meander River; Winding river stretches north hundreds of miles to Cay Bay; Dreadmire Merganser Estuary; Birthplace of deity Leacon, Serpents, medusas, manticores; East of Dreadmire Millford Haven; Farming village; Arable Republic Mithra Forest; Liveoak trees, wild elves, wood elves, forest gnomes, fey; Losthome hills Modan Volcano; Temple of Modan beneath, magmin, mephits; Agnathan mountains Monkey Hill; Ancient burial mound watched by strange girallons; Center Dreadmire south of the Perdition Muckdemon Island; Floating marsh island, Creeps, sea hags, Sodsuckers; In Big Frog Lake Mudhole; Bayou Halfling thorp; Southern Dreadmire near Fowl River Murcasia ; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Muske ; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Myrgrave ; Cowtown village; Thalass Emirate Naermarsh ; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Naquin Volcano; Creates Simmering River high temperatures; Agnathan Mountains Ninge Garik; Lizardfolk village; Eastern Dreadmire Oarnin; Half-orc thorp, espouse love for humans and hatred for orcs; Fork where Meander & Fowl rivers meet Ober Archburg; Original name of Mud Dwarf city, ruins called “Geistburg”; Agnathan Mountains Obsidian Desert; Inside extinct volcano, rocks, ash, lamias, humans, lammasu; Agnathan Mountains Ole Floating Tidal Mill; Haunted by shadows and ghosts; Southern Dreadmire Ophel Highlands; Steep hills, gnomes, ettins/hill giants, goblins, orcs; South of Arable Republic Orauth; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Paludial Sea; Shallow water hundreds of miles wide, aboleth, skum, nixies; East of the Ophel Highlands, etc. Pearl Palisades; Salt laden cliffs bordering the bay; Great Salt Swamp/Cay Bay Peatmont; Hill Clan territory; Southeastern Agnathan Mtns. (not on map) Peduncle; Alluvial Elf village; Cay Bay east of Merganser Estuary Picksville; Mountain dwarf metropolis; Agnathan Mountains Pier Part; Bayou Halfling thorp; Southwestern Dreadmire, in Aerolith Swamp Plant Menagerie; Halfling ex-druid Houdoan grows exotic plants; Sludgewood Marsh, edge of the moors Port Mud ; Small seaside village; Arable Republic Portal of the Ages; Temporal portal of Aeternus; Center Dreadmire, in the Perdition Poxaway Lake; 10 mile wide lake; Thalass Emirate/Banedour Grasslands Quetsek’an; Lizardfolk village; Eastern Dreadmire, south of Angel Swamp Rapides ; Fishing/hunting thorp, river docks; Merganser Estuary/Thalass Emirate Resurrection Cave; Dead creatures placed inside return to life; Center Dreadmire, western Perdition edge Rigolet ; Large whaling town; Thalass Emirate Riverlong ; Fishing village, river docks; Thalass Emirate Rockslide Pass; Dangerous path from Dreadmire to salt swamp; Lorgrave Mountains Ronin Hood; Ex-samurai monk Bonyr no Kesia’s hideout; Southeast of Cypress Deadfall Rooted Caves; Arcane Atheist meeting place, also called “Secera Nasatuv”; Southern edge of the Hillmarshes Rose-Croix; Farming village; Arable Republic Rot Bog; Native ossuary cursed by mummies with rotting disease; Sludgewood Marsh, northwestern Dreadmire Sagud; Shacktown populated by Derangers; Center Dreadmire, in the Perdition Saix Foresst; Inhabited by gray elves, dryads, green dragon; Ophel Highlands Salt Flats; A desert of salt-caked ground; basilisks, dragonnes; Great Salt Swamp Sanctuary Totem; Totem pole prevents hostilities nearby; Southwestern Dreadmire, near Aerolith Swamp Sawvale; Hill Clan territory; Ophel Highlands Scrimp ; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Scrogswamp; Twisted, gnarled, dense undergrowth, druid castle lies within; Southeastern Dreadmire Seamarsh; Saltmarsh, Mire Giants, Alluvial Elves; Outlet of Meander River Secera Nasatuv; Arcane Atheist meeting place, also called “Rooted Caves”; Southern edge of the Hillmarshes Seemore ; Farming village; Arable Republic Severeville ; Farming village; Arable Republic Shagu Akar; Ruins of a great aboriginal temple; Northernmost tip of Dreadmire Shallmet ; Farming village; Arable Republic Shell Beach ; Small whaling town; Thalass Emirate Ship Island; Barrier island; humans; Thalass Emirate/Cay Bay Shorn; Bayou Halfling thorp, Center Dreadmire, north of Cypress Deadfall Simmering River; Carries boiling runoff to Big Frog Lake; Agnathan Mountains Sludgewood Marsh; Freshwater marshes; Northwestern Dreadmire Slug Forest; Lush rainforest, wild elves; Eastern Agnathan Mountains Snake Laguna; Bayou Halfling fishing thorp; Southern Dreadmire - shore of Fowl River Southshank; Capitol metropolis; Thalass Emirate Spindletop; Summer home for Mountain Nomads; Agnathan Mountains Stonecipher; Rocky area of ancient symbols, also appear on Hibernaculum; Northern Ophel Highlands Sunken City ; Former small whaling town that fell from crumbling cliffs; Thalass Emirate/Cay Bay Swamp Ward ; Large fort city; Thalass Emirate Swathmire Island; Bayou Halfling thorp, sugarcane latifundia, Between Cypress Deadfall and the Perdition Tchefuncteaux; Lawful good lizardfolk village; Eastern Dreadmire - east of the Hillmarshes Tchou Otcha; Lizardfolk village; Southern Dreadmire, east of Scrogswamp Terricula; Anthroach village; Southern Dreadmire - north of Scrogswamp Thalass Emirate; Feudalist rancher nation; humans, gaul cows; Southeast of Dreadmire Theodemere; Mud Dwarf thorp; Western Dreadmire Tickfawn ; Large whaling town; Thalass Emirate Toadsuck; Semi-permanent camp of Creeps; Big Frog Lake coast Tocksgrottle; Nomenary gnome village; Ophel highlands Topiary Grove; Seven dryads animate topiary shapes and protect the area; Center Dreadmire in the Perdition Toppled Obelisk; Inpenetrable arcane fallen tower; Northern Dreadmire Torshire Ruins; Inhabited by many monsters; Ophel Highlands Tromascus; Feudalist farmer nation, relies heavily on imports; Northeast of Arable Republic (not on map) Tsombi’s Den; Cultists worship a petrified snake; Southern Darkheart Swamp Tyre ; Large cowtown; Thalass Emirate Uchacahou; Lizardfolk village; Eastern Dreadmire Umber River; ¼ mile wide river; Arable Republic Umor Lake; 8 mile wide lake; Arable Republic Underground Forest; Inside extinct volcano; mobile plants, dire animals, dinosaurs; Agnathan Mountains Upshur; Winter home for Mountain Nomads; Agnathan Mountains Urosi; Lizardfolk village; Reed platform on Big Frog lake Vacherie; Bayou Halfling hamlet; Western Dreadmire Wildmarshes; Freshwater marsh; Serpents, merrow/Half-Merrow Ogres; Northern Thalass Emirate Wind Pillars (of Lost Souls); Malfunctioning gateway used to send souls to the afterlife; Center Dreadmire - in the Perdition Wishpool ; Farming village; Arable Republic Wouldnigh Forest; High elves, ettercaps; Ophel Righlands Wrexham ; Farming village; Arable Republic Youb Nav; Serpent thorp; Scrogswamp, southern DreadmireZeitgeist; Green crystal monolith forces creatures to reenact the past; Scrogswamp - southern Dreadmire Category:Needs Formatting